Neutral Shop Act
The Beginning of the Act After the plunge of proper prices and rise in inflation, King reelgator of Republica proposed an act for the now dead "League of Nations" known as the Neutral Shop Act; in which nations may create shops at a specific and disclosed location instead of having their town location revealed to others. However, this act did not enter fully commence as reelgator went fairly inactive after proposing the act. = "Bill Movement 1.32.43 = = In order to restore value to the CivWars currency the Monarch Republic of Republica proposes unto the League of Nations, the Neutral Shop Act. This act will set up an area of outpost where each town can have shops without fear of their town’s location being revealed. The location of this Neutral Shop will be determined by Chairman JosephGore2. = = Each nation/town with an outpost at this area will be REQUIRED to have at least 1 shop and this building will not be provided for them. This bill also protects the Neutral Shop from war, so no nation shall use this area as a war pawn and any nation ( inside or outside the League ) that attacks the shop will be added as an enemy for all nations in the League and war will be declared immediately. This bill only requires a majority vote OR approval from the chair. = = Sincerely, King Reelgator, Head of State and Owner of Republica." = Renewal of the Act Fortunately, ashtonx777 of Gallia offered to renew this project and instead of keeping this Act between this "League of Nations" have it open between all nations and towns of the server. Mayor HappyHelper1 also has taken upon the responsibility of setting up and bringing the Neutral Shop Act to life. Gallia plans to be the main security force of the project, and Happy as the builder with both men leading the Act; instead of josephgore2. = "Renewal of Bill Movement 1.32.43 = = As economy is still in a complex jumble, both ashtonx777 and HappyHelper1 will collaborate on the renewal of the Neutral Shop Act previously proposed by King reelgator. This act will allow for towns and nations to set up shops all in one spot as a chance for free trade and wider opportunities for business, instead of forcing towns to reveal their locations to larger denominations. This project will be guarded and secured by the nation of Gallia, and constructed by Happy and other progressive members. = = Each town or nation will be given a plot, which may be claimed as an outpost and built upon: there are no limitations as to the structure of the shop or building, only as long as it does not interfere with the plots of other shops/buildings. In addition, this act is not limited to only shops, but religious structures or open libraries or other buildings may be created - however, each town will only be given ONE plot. There is also a strict activity for the plots, so it is enormously important to keep the shops stocked and active. = = In conclusion, attacking or sieging the site of the Neutral Shop Act is an attack not only on the one town being attacked, but on every single town and nation that holds a plot at the location. If any town or nation would like to be included in the project, consult Chairmen ashtonx777 or HappyHelper1. The Renewal of this Act has commenced as of Feb. 3rd, 2015 C.E." = Recent News At the moment, plots are being created for future tenants and shop owners... I apologize for the jumbled mess of this page: will be updated! c: -Happy Category:Other